Related art systems provide data and processes, such as computer software programs, multiple databases, spreadsheets and other files that are not interrelated, interconnected or in communication with each other. Accordingly, users of such data and processes on a distributed network are unable to execute the software programs and access the data on a real-time basis. For example, such users are unable to access modifications to the data or upgrades to the software programs. Furthermore, such users are unable to access changes to data which may have an effect on the user's function or processes made by others, on a real-time basis. There is a need for a system that provides real-time access to a network-organized repository of data and processes, such as software programs, within a distributed data and processes information system.
Organization of and access to data and processes associated with facilities management is particularly difficult when facilities are located across wide geographic areas and include a wide range of systems and equipment. For example, in a typical telecommunications system a facilities manager may be charged with the management of telecommunications facilities covering an entire state. Complex wire line and wireless switching systems may be located in one area of the state while remote cellular telecommunications radio sites and antennas maybe scattered near and far requiring maintenance, equipment changes and installation. Such complex and varying systems often are connected by a variety of cables and transmission lines.
In a typical setting, facilities data is maintained manually or in a computer software spreadsheet and is available only to a small number of management personnel. The facilities database and information is often kept at a headquarters location or is maintained separately for each individual facility in a network of facilities. Often a technician working at an individual facility that is part of a larger network of facilities requires information on facilities configurations to which the facility he is maintaining is functionally connected. The information required by the technician may be faxed to the technician or e-mailed to the technician, or the technician may be required to telephone a counterpart technician in a separate facility.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method in the system for collecting, storing and tracking facilities-related information that is accessible by all personnel or groups of personnel needing the data and information for facilities installation, maintenance, and upgrade where the data and information are maintained and updated on a real-time basis in a distributed information system.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.